Smoke
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Willow does a spell to find true love, Guess who it is?


**Smoke** -- by Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: Willow does a spell to find true love, Guess who it is?  
Timeline: Season 4 | Willow/Spike | Post Wild at Heart/Initiative  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy or any of its characters.

* * *

Willow reached for another tissue. She stared blankly at the wall, where a 'Dingoes ate your baby' poster once hung. Missing Oz only got worse since Buffy was now so enamored with Riley. She didn't begrudge her friend a boyfriend, in fact she was quite happy for her, but the green-eyed monster Jealousy still reared its ugly head.

Willow glanced down at her dusty spell book. Should she try another spell? The last one got in major hot water with her friends? Oh Well, everyone else got to be 'spanked' as Anya so accurately put it. Why shouldn't she? She looked for the perfect spell. Once found she began to prepare.

With a small prayer to the Goddess for support Willow began to chant. The ingredients for the spell in front of her. She mixed the ingredients in turn and asked the Goddess for her true love to appear. A pink smoke lightly crossed across the carpeted floor. Willow watched in fascination as it headed under the door. She read the smoke would go to the one person who she was destined to be with forever. Willow hurried to the door and opened it. Finding a bewildered Spike, his hand poised to knock. He smiled his most cocky smile and said "Hi, Red". Willow eyes grew big, the smoke circled Spike's feet. She watched as it continued to swirl around his feet. Spike finally noticing asked what was going on.

An attractive shade of red, Willow tried to think of anything to say. Spike was bound to laugh at her. She was no good at lieng so she decided she might as well tell him that the spell obviously went wrong. Sure she had feelings for the very hot vamp, but he in no way reciprocated them.

"Well, erm.... I did a spell to find my true love." Spike's eyebrow arched upwards. "Obviously it must have gone haywire. Because you see it is saying you are my true love. Which can not be true, you love Dru, I love Oz. You have no feelings towards me... of course me either." She added the last rather swiftly. Spike's eyebrow though already arched, arched more. The little red head had a thing for him, he could tell, she had added that last part to quickly.

"Well, ducks. I think we should see if this spell is trying to tell you something..."

* * *

Moving achingly slowly Spike moved closer to the flustered red head. When he was only a breathe away from her she began to look frightened. He smiled his pattented smile and quickly captured her lips with his. Neither expected the lightening bolt of electricity that accompanied it. Willow melted in his arms. This tiny warm creature was like molten lava to him. He quickly caught her and held her close.

Finally breaking the kiss for the much needed air she craved Willow looked into two very shocked and very beautiful blue eyes. She sheepishly smiled as she realised he was making no attempt to let her go, in fact he held her to him tighter. A fact which she could not get her mind not to focus on. Spike arched his eyebrows once more at her. "Red, did you feel what I felt?" Spike almost shyly asked. Willow meekly nodded. Spike leaned in once more. The kiss was more tender than the first. But the intensity rivaled the first. Willow placed her hands behind his head as he slowly trailed kisses down her neck. And that's when the dorm room door opened and a very shocked Slayer walked in, a stake already in her hand...

* * *

Buffy had Spike pinned to the wall before the shock of getting hit with a trash can to the back of the head sent her staggering more from shock than pain, for the one that hit her was Willow.

"Sorry, Buffy, but you wouldn't listen. If you even go near Spike with that Stake I'll never forgive you, and boy can I hold a grudge just ask Xander, this one time when we were little he poured sand all over my homework and I was so mad..." Her babbling was interupted by the chuckle Spike couldn't help but let out.

"Red, you're babbling again. And as much as I love to hear you babble, I have better plans for those lips. So asure the Slayer we are two consenting adults, so we can get out of here. Now."

Willow smiled at him, he was cute when he was flustered. And she had to admit the part about having better plans for her lips sent her mind wandering to places she so wanted to be in for real right now. "Buffy, I want to go with Spike... I think I am in love with him. And before you start in on he's a demon, he's evil, blah blah blah, you once fell for a demon too, and don't give me that he had a soul stuff, just because Spike doesn't doesn't make him any different. And the evil part, humans are evil, humans can be more evil than the demons we have fought. Buffy I trust him, so I am asking you to trust me." Willow finished with a sigh. Buffy had done nothing but stare at her the whole speech.

Buffy looked at Spike, trying to sense any malice in his intentions. She saw nothing but the awe he seemed to have directed at her red headed friend. She shrugged, "Okay, I trust you, if he hurts you I get to rip him limb from limb." She added the last bit with a cruel smile.

Spike smiled at Willow. She stretched out her hand, he took it with lightening speed and propelled her out the door before Buffy could even turn to yell, "Bring her home by midnight, she has class tommorrow."

"I so need a social life, I'm starting sound like her mother..." Buffy mumbled to herself. Shaking her head dejectedly she headed to her desk to wage war on her homework. ~YUCK!~

* * *

Spike brushed the hair from Willow's face as she lay facing him in his arms. "So, do you still think you botched the spell, because I think that puff of smoke that brought me to you is the most wonderful spell you have or ever will do."

"Spike, I love you."

"Willow, luv, I'll love you forever."

And when that particular vampire says that, it's true.

**The End**


End file.
